Pluto/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Pluto in animated productions. Films Cartoon shorts Pluto_Title_Card.jpg|The opening card for the Pluto theatrical cartoon short series. 3 - Copy.jpg|Pluto became Mickey's dog and his name in The Moose Hunt plutosquinpuplets2.jpg|Pluto with Fifi in Pluto's Quin-puplets windowcleaners6.jpg|Pluto with Donald in Window Cleaners 7 - Copy.jpg|Pluto as Minnie's dog Rover before he became Mickey's best pal in The Picnic Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain Mickey's Garden 2.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's Garden Pluto Junior 5.jpg|Pluto and his son Junior Eyes Have It 5.jpg|Pluto with Donald in The Eye Have It 38712.jpg|Asian-looking Pluto in First Aiders 38714.jpg|Pluto with Figaro Plutos-housewarming-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Pluto with Butch Pluto's Turtle.png Pluto’s Turtle02.png 7large-2.jpg|Pluto the pointer! Butch and Pluto.jpg Pluto - Playful Pluto.png Ed30b26341f4b1f869748c4cf63c5c2d2d23558e.jpg YNWSa6dgwBYrS3S2FlnQlaP5lJv.png Tumblr lvuom4kznf1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Pluto is jealous about the kitten Tumblr lubaziQcbz1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m2lv3nchd01r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Pluto looks bashful Tumblr m7j0en2fOy1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Ml30pop3.jpg Ml31pop2.jpg The Sleep Walker1.jpg The Sleep Walker2.jpg 600full-rescue-dog-screenshot.jpg|Pluto's feet stuck on snow Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-16h19m53s174.png First Aiders 1.jpg Tumblr lmb0uqUdwr1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpp00lQh1f1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9fkpfCHVf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mybq57Cbhf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Mickey as Santa Claus with Pluto as a reindeer (in Mickey's Orphans) 1952-arbre-3.jpg Tumblr lr1ef6PPHK1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1942-somnambule-3.jpg|Pluto walking in his sleep 1995-runaway-2.jpg|Pluto in Runaway Brain 1941-camarade-3.jpg salty again.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-11h42m25s7.png 1932-deed-5.jpg 1932-deed-2.jpg 1936-alpine-4.jpg Tumblr mztsczWIFj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg 1949-berger-5.jpg 1949-berger-2.jpg Tumblr mua6o062eO1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr mua6o062eO1r3jmn6o1 500.png 1940-envies-2.jpg 1940-envies-3.jpg April-2-1943-private-pluto.jpg Tumblr n03n39TQ8q1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1935-jugement-2.jpg 1935-jugement-3.jpg 1935-jugement-5.jpg 1935-patine-5.jpg 1936-polo-09.jpg 1936-opera-5.jpg Plutos-sweater shock.jpg Tumblr n0c2r6ohyO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr llmri4VJpl1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Plutos blue note happy.jpg Bubble bee gum bubbles.jpg Primitive-pluto-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Mrmousetakesatrip05.jpg Tumblr lxgn7cZdDb1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pluto1wdt.jpg Pluto2wdt.jpg Pluto3wdt.jpg Pluto4wdt.jpg Wdtpluto07.jpg Wdtpluto08.jpg Wdtpluto09.jpg Pluto and devil.jpg Capture -23.png Capture -21.png Plutos-heart-throb-c2a9-walt-disney.png Pluto fledgling seeing birds.jpg Food for feudin acorns.jpg Pluto and baby bird.jpg Mickey's Garden-15.png Mickey's Garden-16.png Mickey's Garden-17.png Mickey's Garden-18.png Mickey's Garden-19.png Mickey's Garden-20.png Mickey's Garden-21.png Mickey's Garden-22.png Mickey's Garden-23.png Mickey's Garden-24.png Mickey's Garden-35.png Mickey's Garden-36.png Mickey's Garden-50.png Mickey's Garden-52.png Mickey's Garden-63.png Mickey's Garden-64.png Mickey's Garden-66.png Mickey's Garden-67.png Mickey's Garden-68.png Mickey's Garden-69.png Mickey's Garden-82.png 1935-jardin-3.png 22805.png 22806.png 22807.png 22810.png 22811.png Pluto's Judgement Day.png Pluto's Judgement Day 2.png Pluto's Judgement Day 3.png Pjd01.png Pjd02.png Pjd03.png Pjd04.png Pjd06.png Pjd07.png Pjd08.png Pjd10.png Pjd11.png Pjd12.png Pjd15.png Pjd16.png Pjd17.png Pjd18.png Pjd19.png Pjd20.png Pjd21.png Pjd22.png Pjd23.png Pjd26.png Pjd27.png Pjd28.png Pjd54.png Pjd46.png Pjd36.png Pjd56.png Pjd57.png Pjd58.png Pjd59.png Pjd61.png Pjd62.png Pjd64.png Pjd66.png Pjd67.png Pjd68.png Pjd63.png Pluto-singing.jpg Pluto howling like wolf.jpg Ss mpluto img1.jpg Pluto and turtle.jpg Pluto and spike.jpeg Tumblr n1b3ibUPZP1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pluto and totem pole.jpg Tumblr n1fo3dgU4W1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1dxcl1wZq1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1dxfltLDO1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Pluto with feather in collar.jpg Mickey and pluto in hot water.jpg Tumblr n1jfwdNjSE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1jforKjqe1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1jgnjPtkB1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n1jgjwSVmh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1937-hawai-4.jpg Tumblr n1zwveqcVW1rv1z53o7 r1 400.gif Tumblr n1zwveqcVW1rv1z53o6 r1 400.gif Tumblr n1zwveqcVW1rv1z53o5 r1 400.gif Tumblr n1zwveqcVW1rv1z53o4 r1 400.gif Tumblr n1zwveqcVW1rv1z53o2 r1 400.gif Tumblr n1zwveqcVW1rv1z53o1 r1 400.gif Tumblr n26vxmcErD1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n26w0eHHDK1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n26vypILkY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2wvv3QnQE1qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr n310lbyudn1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n2tb52uN8v1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n2tb5x94hQ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png 1937-quintuples-2.jpg Plutos playmate 4large.jpg Plutos playmate 5large.jpg Plutos playmate 6large.jpg Plutos playmate 7large.jpg Plutos playmate 9large.jpg Plutos playmate 8large.jpg Plutos playmate 11large.jpg Plutos playmate 10large.jpg Plutos playmate 13large.jpg Plutos playmate 12large.jpg 1941-majordome-2.jpg 1941-majordome-3.jpg 1941-golfeurs-3.jpg 1942-junior-2.jpg 1942-mascotte-3.jpg 1945-coyote-5.jpg 1945-coyote-3.jpg 1946-locataires-2.jpg 1946-locataires-5.jpg 1950-coyotes-2.jpg 1950-coyotes-4.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-3.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-4.jpg 02181933 WDA TDID PalPluto.jpg Tumblr n3jmso03hj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Mickey introducing pluto to utopia.jpg Tumblr n3zo3917ZP1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3zo6lVpmo1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3znzmUH3V1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n3zo4zK3GM1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4cldlfgkE1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4s0v4apQV1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n4s0v4apQV1r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n4s0v4apQV1r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr n4s10rBMCZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n4s0x6XjeD1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n629t7p1jw1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n62a880u9N1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n6bi6cXB2N1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy on pluto-powered car.jpg Tumblr_n6kqguave21qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Pluto&fifi.jpg|Fifi kissed Pluto Tumblr n5huucyfOr1rv1z53o2 400.gif Tumblr n5huucyfOr1rv1z53o1 400.gif Tumblr n7jg940aA91r3jmn6o2 1280.png Tumblr n7jg940aA91r3jmn6o1 500.png Tumblr_n7jgku574g1r3jmn6o2_1280.png Tumblr_n8pue9v4uO1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n8pu9l33x01r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_n9b33qqMcq1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr n7g9t8FtnT1rfxftro6 250.gif Tumblr n7g9t8FtnT1rfxftro5 250.gif Mickey's Nightmare 3.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 2.jpg GALA_PREMIERE.png MICKEYS ELEPHANT.png MAD DOG.png MOOSE HUNT.png PANTRY PIRATE.png MICKEY'S PARROT.png GENTLEMENS GENTLEMAN.png T BONE FOR TWO.png ARMY MASCOT.png VICTORY VEHICLES.png PRIVATE PLUTO.png PLUTO AT THE ZOO.png PLUTO ARMADILLO.png THE EYES HAVE IT.png SPRINGTIME FOR PLUTO.png FIRST AIDERS.png TRADER MICKEY.png MICKEY'S PAL PLUTO.png Tumblr_na7j7sdUq61r3jmn6o1_1280.png PURLOINED_PUP.png Rescue dog 14large.jpg Rescue dog 13large.jpg Rescue dog 12large.jpg Rescue dog 11large.jpg Rescue dog 10large.jpg Rescue dog 9large.jpg Rescue dog 8large.jpg Rescue dog 7large.jpg Rescue dog 6large.jpg Rescue dog 5large.jpg RESCUE DOG.png Tumblr n3zmj4n3VO1rxt9glo9 500.jpg Tumblr n3zmj4n3VO1rxt9glo8 1280.png Tumblr n3zmj4n3VO1rxt9glo7 1280.png Tumblr n3zmj4n3VO1rxt9glo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbezo4cX7O1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nbftpj9rz81qhcrb0o1 500.gif Tumblr_nbpzsgXVCS1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Pluto on toboggan.jpg MAIL DOG.png Tumblr lyqqgrjlpA1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nc31ua3NBF1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg PLUTO'S BLUE NOTE.png BONE BANDIT.png Tumblr lu9f6lIiYY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr nd3xmrwy2B1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg PLUTO'S PURCHASE.png CAT NAP PLUTO.png Tumblr ly3n92WJ3g1qbrdf3o5 400.gif Tumblr ly3n92WJ3g1qbrdf3o2 400.gif 079-006tread.jpg 053-014triumph.jpg 053-012matron.jpg 053-011goidle.jpg 053-010sprayass.jpg 053-008moreinner.jpg 053-007smackdown.jpg 053-006inner.jpg 053-004shnozz.jpg 096-014menagerie.jpg 096-012triplebutt.jpg 096-011sweat.jpg 096-010smells.jpg 096-008point.jpg 096-006dive.jpg 096-004three.jpg 096-003two.jpg 076-016silenthillnursing.jpg 076-015butttwo.jpg 076-014snout.jpg 076-013nosebeast.jpg 076-007balloon.jpg 076-006buttone.jpg 076-005gah.jpg 076-004suspicious.jpg 076-003drown.jpg 024A-009howl.jpg 024A-004ring.jpg 024A-012biscuits.jpg 018-019hero.jpg 018-018grab.jpg 018-17billjunior.jpg 018-013caligari.jpg 018-010nose.jpg 018-003riffraff.jpg 037-012meateater.jpg 037-011nutshadow.jpg 037-010assfear.jpg 037-009snoutpulls.jpg 037-008bond.jpg 037-006snatcher.jpg 037-005treehide.jpg 037-003tied.jpg Pjdpan.jpg Pjd156.jpg Pjd155.jpg Pjd149.jpg Pjd148.jpg Pjd147.jpg Pjd118.jpg Pjd95.jpg Pjd94.jpg Pjd93.jpg Pjd81.jpg Pjd72.jpg Pjd69.jpg HAWAIIAN HOLIDAY.png Tumblr ne54buYczk1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_neqx5np0yw1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_lu20a8rQLh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_nexs0ePhik1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr lv6by0xoZ81r3jmn6o1 500.png ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-619.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-620.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-635.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1047.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1051.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1055.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1887.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2511.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2553.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2680.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2685.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2690.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2691.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2765.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-133.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-288.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-612.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-614.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1032.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1036.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1168.jpg Tumblr_maaxwuDj961r3jmn6o1_1280.png C5195f89db5b145b2c525ae2ac89664c.jpg char_29643_thumb.jpg|Pluto in ''The Prince and the Pauper mmilc39.jpg ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Pluto_Mickey's_Once_Upon_A_Christmas.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Gift-of-the-Magi-Mickey-Mouse-Pluto-mickeys-once-upon-a-christmas-35932610-528-400.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas21.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas29.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas31.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas32.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg mickeys-once-upon-a-christm.jpg Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.jpg imagesCAVL1J6M.jpg ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-2543.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4425.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4545.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in bewilderment Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4409.jpg mouseketeers6.jpg Musketeerpluto.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-517.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4562.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4731.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4748.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4775.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5635.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6179.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6185.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6186.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6779.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6783.jpg Threemusketeers_711.jpg Musketeer mickey and pluto.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas_458.jpg Twice_Upon_a_Christmas_Group.jpg Mickey-Pluto-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36078504-300-169.png Mickey-s-Twice-Upon-a-Christmas-image-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36192543-300-169.png Mickey-s-Twice-Upon-a-Christmas-image-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36221708-300-169.png Mickey-s-Twice-Upon-a-Christmas-image-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-36221715-300-169.png mickxmas2-04.jpg Pluto-MejorNavidad.png Other movies Pluto_in_Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit.jpg|Pluto in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tumblr_mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o2_1280.jpg|Pluto's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber TV series ''Walt Disney Presents Faoutaoy_Thumper5.png 1954-dogs-3.jpg 1960-thisis-09.jpg FourTales2.png FourTales5.png OnVacation3.png Juleshow_mickey.jpg 1957-donald-award-08.jpg Mickey Mouse Club Tumblr_m2qt8vS0MW1qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Pluto in the ''Mickey Mouse Club intro sequence MickeyMouseOpen47.jpg MickeyMouseOpen48.jpg MickeyMouseOpen49.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Works PlutoCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg|The updated Pluto cartoon opening card from ''Mickey Mouse Works and'' House of Mouse'' Plut0.jpg|Pluto in Mickey Mouse Works Image_0075_-_Copy.jpg|Pluto in Mickey's House of Villains Image_0300.jpg|Pluto and Mickey in Mickey's House of Villains Pluto_getting_zonked_out.jpg Pluto_and_a_trunk.jpg Plutos_devil_zapping_plutos_angel.jpg PlutoTiki.jpg|Pluto with Tiki 148400.jpg Donald-and-the-aracuan-bird.png 148465.jpg Christmas_lights.jpg Image_0092.jpg Pluto_-_angel-devil.jpg 20e1fc47.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-05.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-07.jpg Away1.gif Away5.gif Image_53321_4.jpg Lovepluto.jpg Madpluto.jpg Mickandpluto.jpg Mickey_and_pluto_at_the_supermarket.jpg Mickey_walking_pluto.jpg Mickey_with_purple_pluto.jpg Mickys_Mistake.jpg Mistake1.jpg Proudpurplepluto.jpg Purple_pluto.jpg Smooch.jpg Street_cleaner_1.jpg Suprisedpluto.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-04-01.jpg 1999-plutochercher-2.jpg 1999-plutochercher-3.jpg Pluto_and_Mickey.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P6.jpg 1999mikeymanias10405.jpg 1999mikeymanias10802.jpg 1999mikeymanias20401.jpg 1999mikeymanias20601.jpg 1999mikeymanias20803.jpg 1999mikeymanias21301.jpg 2000mikeymanias30302.jpg 2001tousenboites10101.jpg char_29950_thumb.jpg 1999mikeymanias10203.jpg 2000mikeymanias30403.jpg thCACRIBSR.jpg ''House of Mouse Hqdefault.jpg Char_32774.jpg|Pluto in ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse HouseofmouseCameos2.png Pluto_vs_Figaro.jpg Petesnowwhitesmug.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg Desotoattackpete.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockchasepete.jpg Napoleontitoattackpete.jpg Desotochasepete.jpg Napoleontitochasepete.jpg Francisattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupsattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupschasepete.jpg Francischasepete.jpg Titoattackpete.jpg Titochasepete.jpg Pluto_vs_figaro.jpg Goofy_sirve_Pluto&Dinah.png char_29288_thumb.jpg pluto_and_figaro_by_9029561-d78f3p6.jpg disney-christmas-mickey-002-800.jpg mickeys-magical-christmas-2001c.jpg MickeysMagicalChristmas-SnowedInAtTheHouseOfMouse2001-08.jpg Ladytramppluto.png ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 662px-Mickeyuj6.jpg PlutosTale_-_Prince_Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a prince in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade_-_Space_Alien_Pluto.jpg|Pluto as a space alien in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse GoofyBabysitter_-_Pluto_Puppy.jpg|Pluto as a baby puppy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Goofy Babysitter. 789211.jpg 323506.jpg 323510.jpg 261390032.jpg 378331179.jpg Bowing_to_the_King_or_Prince.png Mickey_Clubhouse_characters.png Prince_Pluto_-_Minnierella.png PrincePlutoFoundASlipper.png Multiple goofys.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Pluto and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Pluto_Mickey_Mouse.png Dog-Show-Plutos-Debut.jpg MG&P_Dog_Show.png Dog_show.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-11.jpg Pluto and Mickey in space.png Lost in space.png Other shows Pluto_Quack_Pack.png|Pluto's cameo in ''Quack Pack Pluto_in_recess.jpg|Pluto's cameo in Recess Miscellaneous Mickey_pluto_55_rambler_ad.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Quack Pack galleries